Interval 03 - Escalation - Infiltration
Interval 03 - Escalation - Infiltration is the third level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. This interval takes place in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. __TOC__ Brief SITUATION: Hannibal-3 spy satellite online. One F.E.A.R. combat operative has been found alive. Remaining operative is still missing, but life signs are stable. Paxton Fettel's tracking signal has been detected in the area. SFOD-D reinforcements are en route to assist in primary mission. MISSION: Remaining F.E.A.R. combat operative will attempt to locate and neutralize Fettel. F.E.A.R. technical officer and SFOD-D escort will continue to search for missing F.E.A.R. operative. Walkthrough Somehow you survived that blast unharmed. That only means you get to keep exploring the area. Look for another staircase leading into a basement. In the second room, look on the shelf for a Medkit. Continue through the halls until you come out into what looks like a water treatment facility. To get through this little puzzle, cross the walkway to the other side. Go through the door to the left and look for a switch. Hit it and it will rotate the walkway you just crossed. Go outside and walk across it again. Now you'll find yourself near some ladders. Take them down into the next area. Turn on your flashlight so that you can see and walk through this underground passage. As you keep walking, you see Alma Wade run by. On the far side, look for the Health Booster on top of the barrel. After grabbing that you will see Alma's shadow run behind you. Climb the ladder to get back topside. There is a small area of water with a ladder leading down into it. If you hop down there you'll find a Medkit. Get back onto dry land and go through the door. The radio chatter inside should put you on alert. Be ready for a fight. If you lean around the first turn you can shoot out the first Replica before he knows you're there. Keep leaning out and shoot the next Replicas that come running when they hear your gunfire. After clearing the area, look in the upstairs office for a Armor Vest and down the stairs for a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and a Medkit. There will be some Replicas who have taken cover behind various objects in the next room. Lean around the corner and wait for them to peak their heads out. When they do, let them have it. When they are dead, hop down into the central pit. Look for a little tunnel to crawl in. At the end, you'll find a Reflex Booster. Go back and look for a locked gate. Shoot out the lock and climb up into the air duct above. Crawl across the pipes and look for a grate to punch or shoot out. Drop down through the hole you created and continue on. The next room will have some more Replicas for you to fight. Duck down so that they can't see you through the window and get a surprise jump on them. Using your Slow-Mo helps out a lot in this situation. When the room is clear, grab the Medkit and keep going. Just down the next hall, you'll find some ammunition for the RPL Sub-Machinegun, a Armor Vest and a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade. The next room has a group of Replicas milling about. Peek around the corner to get your bearings and plan your attack. If you just try to shoot out one, they'll fan out and start coming at you from both sides. Try chucking a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade in and then running around to come at them from the side. Once you've cleared the room, grab the Medkit from the office. Climb the ladder into the next area. When you come around the first turn, you'll see a door that is wedged shut. Pick up the ammunition as well as the Armor Vest and the Medkit. Use the laptop in the next room to get some details and then continue on. Pick up the Medkit off of the shelf behind the desk in the next room. Take a left at the end of the hall and go inside the office to find a N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade and an Armor Vest. Outside you'll have a big fight. Take cover behind some crates and peak out to fire. If you use your Slow-Mo, a good tactic is to strafe across to some other cover while you have the advantage, all the while laying down fire. Inside the building in the center of this area are a Medkit, an Armor Vest, and some ammunition. Inside the next building, you'll have to take a swim. Dive in and swim up to the ladder to climb out. You will see through the window Alma racing out of sight. Just as you start climbing the next set of stairs, look around the corner to grab a Medkit. Keep following the path until you get to a hole in the ground. Drop down into the water for a scary little interactive cutscene. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs